


Flaws.

by LuaB



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bastille - Freeform, Bucky barnes x reader - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, Gen, flaws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuaB/pseuds/LuaB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble inspired by the song "Flaws" by Bastille.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flaws.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little drabble. I never wrote any reader insert so I hope this is good, also english is not my first language, so watch out for grammar mistakes!

There were many things that Bucky Barnes didn’t understand: how to use the coffee maker, social media or why Scott Lang and Tony Stark were wandering around the tower, phones in hand, saying they were “chasing Pokemons”. But the thing that Bucky really don’t understand is the power that you had on him.

How everything you do leaves him mesmerized. Even the simple things like laughing while reading something on your phone or how you look so concentrated watching your favorite TV show. Just being by your side would leave Bucky enchanted, like you were the best thing in the whole world.

And to him, you were.

Bucky always felt so much better just by being by your side. Like he deserved a second chance to live. Even though he knew he didn’t. He knew he was a murderer. A killing machine. He knew all his flaws and he knew that he didn’t deserved to be happy, he knew he didn’t deserved all the good things you made him feel.

He didn’t deserved you. You were everything that he wasn’t. You were kind and gentle and funny and good in a way that he could never be. Bucky knew he didn’t deserved something so good as to be in love with you.

But he was, because despite of all of his flaws or all of your flaws, he loved you. And you were the best damn thing that ever happened to him.


End file.
